Scrimmble Scrammble, SEER
Scrimmble Scrammble is a tall emaciated biped with cerulean skin and neon amethyst eyes. They are completely hairless and have wispy fins where ears would be. Their nose is flat, broad, and has four nostrils. Their three eyes are surrounded by soft flesh membranes with tiny suckers, as opposed to eyelashes. They have two sets of cheek bones, double hinging the jaw so it can open to almost 180°. Their mouth has three rows of shark like jagged pointed teeth and their tongue is composed of nine tentacles capable of independent movement. Scrimmble Scrammble is intersex, with a fully functional penile and vaginal reproductive system. They have slightly developed mammary glands, and a delicately shaped but robust bone structure. Having been taught in the ways of The Cycle (the shamanistic practices of Llotch) Scrimmble Scrammble has taken the art of Trans*posing to a level that The Cycle condemns as heresy. Refusing to accept that only non-sapient creature's Circles should be merged, at the age of twenty Scrimmble Scrammble merged themselves with a manta ray in a ritual to gain greater knowledge through the surfing of the Circles. Their body fused with the manta ray adding their wings to Scrimmble Scrammble’s back, a tail to their spine, and their gills gained full functionality. Over a period of 400 years Scrimmble Scrammble fused with many smaller creatures circles, and gained great abilities to garner insight about the future. Their abilities became greatly hampered after the encounter with the Still, and so on the anniversary of their first hybridization they decided to follow an instinct and join their Circle with that of a juvenile Kraken the crew of the Star-Crossed Lovers had managed to render as close to dead as an immortal being could be. The bones of the young Kraken severed Scrimmble Scrammble’s Circle from the Skein, and then on another plane of existence (perhaps the Deep Abyss itself) joined their power and existence to Scrimmble Scrammble’s own. Their strongest tentacles, the ones that pierced Scrimmble Scrammble’s hearts, merged with the remnants of Scrimmble Scrammble’s body as their essence returned to a newly crafted form. Those tentacles jut from Scrimmble Scrammble’s rib-cage below their arms and tear through never quite healed flesh, extending as razor sharp biological weapons and magical manipulators After having Zavek chop off their right hand to give life too, and limit the growth of, a sentient blood consuming plant; Scrimmble Scrammble enlisted the help of friends, and lovers, to attach a cybernetic arm piece. The shining metal is molded into their flesh at multiple points, and holds the hand that hosts the plant to Scrimmble Scrammble’s arm. Ingeniously crafted hooks manipulate tendons to allow minimal weak movements with the hand. Curved planes of metal prevent the hand from latching on to Scrimmble Scrammble while it is feeding, and a magical glove puts the plant creature into a state of suspended animation. Description Pre-Transformation Scrimmble Scrammble is a (Vedalken Simic Hybrid) tall emaciated bipedal person with cerulean skin and neon amethyst eyes, they are completely hairless save for an extremely long lock of blood red hair streaming from their right temple from a patch of vibrantly yellow skin that seems to crackle over their normal flesh. Their lack of ears, and almost non-existent nose are not surprising to those familiar with their species, but this lock of hair is not the only aberration “perfecting” their form. Feathers sprout down the arc of their neck and cascade over their shoulders down their back and chest. It is plain that these feathers have not grown through the skin, but been shoved deep into ridges of deep scarification that bear flecks of color as if the skin of multitudes has become part of a ragged quilt embellished with the feathers of any beast ever seen to roam the skies or land. While this pattern is less consistently present on their forearms and calves, the rest of their visible flesh is a hodgepodge of what you assume to be their birth gifted blue skin with swatches of iridescent scales reminiscent of the fish that so prolifically populate the oceans of this world. Some of these sport fins of varying size and design that move subtly, unnervingly; as it is difficult to discern if this movement should be attributed to winds that lash these wild seas, or a series of seemingly completely disconnected miniscule muscle spasms. You believe they are draped in ragged strips of cloth and leather tied and studded with bones and bits, and yet, those strips occasionally move against the bluster and sway of the waves and sky whose motions you are so familiar with. STORY SHARED WITH JADE Leaning back against the moss half submerged Scrimmble Scrammble crosses their hands behind their head and breathes deep. "I don't know much about how families work from personal experience. In the Dries of Llotch family is strange. For nine years out of ten you're born and raised like everyone else, a family you're connected to whether it's good or bad. If you're born in the tenth year? Well that's a different story." The SEER's head moves slightly and they grab a strand of bright red hair with their tongue, and then chew it as they talk. "Your parents love you and want you, but there's just a bit of reserve... They don't know if you're actually theirs or if you belong to the Usurpers, or the Cycle. They try to treat you like other families treat their children, but for ten years you can see the difference, the distance. They are afraid of losing you, and don't want to admit how much they love you... and... well maybe this was just in my case... then one day they just... stop." The SEER inhales sharply and you can see a spot of blood on their lower lip. "Now, don't get me wrong, I loved becoming a Shaman, visiting the Usurpers and being rejected showed me how alike they were to the Ones. It showed me that things always look different to the one perceiving it. To them, they were the Lost, they cherished the land they lived on but refused to love it for it was not what they considered home. They called the Ones: Revenants, for they knew the terrible history of their loss, yet they would not share the green side from fear." "When I became a SEER I saw more depth to love than I ever imagined, and when I followed it... Well I found a future I wish I hadn't." spitting out the hair Scrimmble Scrammble takes one hand and outlines the gills on their neck, partially obscured by multicolored feathers. "I did see it though, and I don't regret the steps I have taken to try to prepare to face it." "When the Great Circle of Llotch banished me for my attempts to fight the horror of the future I had glimpsed, I left head held high and with determination. Until, as I walked into the waters with the voices of the Great Circle chanting behind me, I found my eyes drawn to the fringes of the crowd observing the ritual. There were my parents, all five of them, still together... and they wept to see me driven into the ocean. I felt more love from them in that moment than in the ten years I had spent growing up under their roof." MEMORIES SHARED WITH VEN: *A small humanoid with bright amethyst eyes plays on a beach, they trip and fall in the sand. They cry and a taller figure approaches. The child lifts their knee to be inspected by the adult Vedalkin. Imbedded in the child’s food is a sea shell. The adult pulls it out and puts the child’s foot in the water. Small creatures flock to consume the neon blue blood that flows into the ocean. The adult speaks:* ***The Circles are all around us, we give as we take, and they do the same. We are all the same and all different. All one and none but one. We can combine Circles to prolong and advance life.*** *The adult lifts a second shell, the creature within is hanging out, wiggling around. The original shell is shaken out, the wormy creature that tumbles out is injured, half torn apart, struggling feebly. The adult lifts the whole creature and delicately scrapes a bloody gash into its’ side with sharp teeth, then the other creature is sliced cleanly in half by a chomp of their jaws. The two creatures are shoved together and golden glitter swirls around them both as the Adult chants. The child laughs and claps as the creature with one head and two shells is released and slimes their way into the water. The setting is indoors, the adult from the beach is working before a large flat surface that radiates heat, heaped stones create a rectangle large enough for 12 individuals to sit cross-legged around it. Five adults sit there currently, singing and laughing, making a paste out of ground grain and water, rolling it out into thin flat circles that are sprinkled with mineral salts smashed by pestle into tiny crystals before flinging them onto the scalding surface. The child from before is older, and singing along with a smile on their face. They get up and dance and the adults give them kisses and tickles. The adults kiss each other and show love all around. Suddenly more children enter, they laugh and are greeted by the adults already there and the original child fades into the background.* ***The tribes have given you freedom, you are not rejected by all, you are accepted as above and below them. You will be embraced and loved more than you could ever imagine and you will love more than you have ever conceived*** *The child is older again, the adult speaking to them is clothed in ragged strips of leather, with fetishes tied in, random bits of bone and feather creating circles and spirals. They wear a mask made of the skull of a giant animal, and has thinner strips of leather tying bones and feathers to their arms and legs. A group of adults, teens, and children are gathered, all distinctly disparate in age, a ten year gap as visible generations. They dance and sing and become more and more boisterous as the night goes on embracing and laughing until they all succumb to exhaustion and sleep.* *The child is a young adult now, they have a set of Giant Manta wings attached to their shoulder blades, they stand on that same beach where they first learned of the splicing of circles. They are surrounded by an angry mob pointing at the wings on their back. A group of three skull masked shaman shake spears and attempt to take the spear the young adult has in their hands. The outcast turns to dive into the ocean and swim away. Time slows as their head turns and the original group of five adults from the cooking scene are huddled off to one side crying and the outcast feels love here as if the spear they clutch in their hand was thrust through their heart.* Category:Cannon Category:Characters